


保鲜膜

by lrca



Category: LG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 我忘记这个要填啥了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrca/pseuds/lrca





	保鲜膜

保鲜膜

记者问我：请问您们的感情保鲜秘诀是？

我看着她，很短暂的笑了。这短暂是我自己才丈量得出的短暂，是摄影机也无法暴露我的短暂。在这短暂之中，我回答道秘诀其一是我可爱的小新娘，如此白皙如此脆嫩，脖颈如此肩膀也如此，窄窄的清秀的直角一样的肩膀。瘪瘪的乳房，甜甜的笑脸，三十六码的脚掌，穿高跟鞋有风情，穿松糕鞋就很甜美。三十二寸甜蜜的草莓奶油蛋糕。快乐的时候变成一朵云；悲哀的适合顶住满脸雨幕离家出走，她的爱人就会发动全城去找她，他说：回来，宝贝，蜜糖，我的甜心。我的小新娘。我的意思是，如果她的爱人不是我，会是这样的盛况。可悲在于，她的爱人确乎是我。

我心中想得到的就仅仅是这样赤裸的真相，灯柱插在我颈侧，正在烫伤我。它警告我出口万万不能是这样。好吧，好吧，我已经二十八，我已经是我新娘的亲爱的长达一年零五个月，我要学着自己握住话筒，自己回答陷阱一样天罗地网等待我的疑问。

像一天只能有二十四小时，像人从帝国大厦上跳下来一定会死，像说到爱人我只能想起他。啊，这个主持人都自己讲，她大放厥词"爱人"。我的爱人。我的阿司匹林，我的圣彼得堡。我的爱人…爱人这两个字，使他的侧脸绝对地、鲜活地在我脑海里升起，逐渐清晰以至于整个盘亘在我的眼前。我眼前不再有摄影棚、人群和话筒，没有嗷嗷待哺的裹挟我的恨意和恨意。我只是看着我的爱人。我由衷地说，"少见面吧。少见面就显得格外美丽了。"

少见面，大龙又在和我们开玩笑呢。记者小姐大开红唇，像两朵流血的玫瑰花瓣，娇娇笑，遮在手掌以后，笑起来，像秋收的簸箕一样摇摆。我内心同她一共笑了，都来看看这个女人，自在娇莺恰恰啼。

娇娇啼。

谁都知道郑先生和郑夫人形影不离。发布会，大剧院。她看你的每一场演出。噢，噢，我意识到记者说的是我的小新娘，并非我的做春梦的对象。然而我说的才不是她呢。我说我的阿司匹林，我的圣彼得堡。我的美人鱼小姐。他怎么敢？他怎么敢？他的锋利的割伤我的漂亮。他的矮的却微微涨高的乳房，他的张开的嘴唇。他的哀情，他哀情地枯坐在我跟前，他困顿在我对他最下等的迷恋里。如此脆弱如此暴露，让人只能想到刚出生完小孩两腿大开的孕妇。他对我说：对不起。而我只是无尽爱他的看向他的眼睛。嘎子，嘎子，嘎子，不许说对不起，这个世界上谁都可以说对不起，你不可以。

他是我的美人鱼小姐，他是理想国，他是柏拉图为亚里士多德献吻，他是自然科学之于苏格拉底；他是小腹鼓吹胸膛，他是情欲杀理性；他是接吻一定要从大腿根开始。

他说，大龙啊，我把你吃掉好吗？我握着他的喉咙却感觉自己才是支离破碎的可怜虫。一位可爱的急于贩卖自己的妓女，插入他，插在嘴里，插进下体，插爆他，插烂他，他只会曲折着脊背，他舔弄我的手指，同时为暴行鼓掌。所以对于他这样的人：要么只能说恨字说贱字，踩着他心脏的一点点的多么柔情的薄弱，评弄他像评弄柏油路上任何一只可以随叫随到的男孩；不然就是把他裱进画框里，巴洛克风格最好，要象牙白色才能和他很曼丽的眼角般配，花纹最好不要太张扬，要贴合他缱绻又勾引的眼皮下面，其实是一汪工整又收敛的眼珠。

崭新的热望，根植在我手腕的对他下颚的恋爱。怎么样才可以永远爱他，怎么样他才能永远爱我？可说爱他只会让人越深想越羞愧，愈吻他额头愈懊恼，说爱他是如此不自量力一件事：一个健全完整有效的“爱”字，在口舌里吞吞吐吐像吞咽一只泡发的风干海产，又软烂又腥臭，吐出口对他对自己都是一阵辛辣的疼痛。他这样让人头晕目眩的背影，他潮湿和蔼的秘密。他抱着我对我说，你千万不要说爱我。我说好。

我也出席他的每一场演出，当然要出席。我自己买票，自己戴鸭舌帽和口罩，自己坐火车从上海到保利剧院，从来没有人在月台上等我。我独自一人上车，我的妻子正在睡觉、在杂志封面摄影棚中袒露乳沟、或袒露乳沟在前往杂志封面摄影棚的路上。

我迎着人来人往下车，我对着空无一人下车。

当然，出于规则，他绝对不应该关心我，不要嘘寒问暖，不要报平安短信。我只是去朝圣剧集，我只是为大艺术家流眼泪，我不是去偷情。他在舞台上做他的表演，吻他的爱人，跳他的舞蹈，唱他的哀歌，他偶尔施舍观众席像洒水一样的爱露的眼神。阿云嘎张嘴，横线就是嗯，不要啊；唇峰往上拱就是啊，大龙，再摸摸这里，这里……；开张像他两只手抱住自己的大腿时露出的甜美的入口的可爱的圆形，噢，大龙，大龙……紧接着他在舞台上转圈，伴随大提琴割喉，一下两下三下，刀光血影，杀我于无形，我仿佛看到他在高处挑衅我，阿云嘎嘴唇开开合合都是啊，啊，大龙，我把你吃掉好吗？

我还要偷窥他，像每一个真挚的粉丝，像每一个图谋不轨的跟踪狂。藏在休息室外猎艳，耐心等待他，啊，宝贝，亲爱的，圣母玛利亚。他在缝隙里招摇地白皙的裸露出的胸口，他躬身，抛射的后背就好像胁迫我喉咙地去从背后拿捏他。啊，宝贝，亲爱的，圣母玛利亚。阿云嘎轻轻地偏头，轻轻地从缝隙里和偷窥狂交汇了。同我交汇了。宝贝，亲爱的，圣母玛利亚。阿云嘎的肉红色的嘴唇，教堂味道的体香。“现在不可以噢。”

对，对，就是这样拒绝我，就是这样地婉拒我。宝贝，亲爱的，圣母玛利亚……阿云嘎总是知道怎么教我勃起。阿云嘎，爱情圣经，偷情秘典。在我妻子的隔壁房间撕咬我的肩膀，汗湿的小脚，痉挛的脚趾。揉皱我掌纹的他的眼泪。大龙，大龙，大龙，一声后背留下一道红热的挠痕。他悬挂在我身上，他是肉欲的柔波，我是晕船的船客。拥抱拥抱拥抱，他接纳我又驯化我，他亲吻我又管教我。我是沮丧的信徒，他是永远高尚的我的玛利亚。

郑先生的采访到此结束，感谢您参与我们的采访。记者小姐收好采声筒，摄影师折叠三脚架，放进背包封存好。我起身，现场无数道暧昧的眼光，我抬眼瞥到我可爱的新娘，正站在场外娇怯的摩挲高跟鞋根。我走过去，从前面拥抱她，她闭着眼睛陷在我的胸口，我在她身后打开手机屏幕，我急着阅读阿云嘎的短信。

她摸摸我的衬衫领口，大龙，你的脖子怎么红了呀，是影棚蚊子太多吗。她语速有些温吞，可能是因为她感觉到我和她贴近的我逐渐勃起的下体。嗯，可能吧。我把手机锁好，丢进西装口袋里。然后我去搂她的腰：我们回家。


End file.
